Zoey Potter
by Caatgirrlll
Summary: Zoey Is Harry's twin sister. I'm really bad at summaries


**(This is my take on the Harry Potter story. I realize this has been done before loads of times, but I wanted to try it for myself too. I own nothing except for my OC Zoey Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Zoey Lilian Potter**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Affiliations: Dueling Club Captain, Quidditch Chaser (Years 1-3) , Dumbledore's Army, Order of the Phoenix**

 **Appearance: Long reddish golden hair. Green eyes. Lightening Scar on forehead.**

 **...**

 **"Up!...Up! Come on! Get up now!" Aunt Petunia's insistant rapping finally caused the young scrawny boy of barely ten winters to stir from his sleep.**

 **He rolled over to find his glasses on the top of a dusty old shelf and put them on just as Aunt Petunia was attempting to pry open the old shutters on the door of the cupboard.**

 **"Hey! Aren't you two up yet?" She barked, leering at the boy through the narrow opening in the wood. She banged on the door again. "Hey!..Wake up!" She screeched this time waking up a girl who up until now had been sleeping soundly in a pile of dusty old sheets in a cramped corner of the cupboard.**

 **"Ow!" The girl moaned when she sat up too suddenly and struck her head on the low ceiling. The boy winced sympathetically in return.**

 **"You okay?" The girl only nodded whie gingerly rubbing the sore spot on her head. Aunt Petunia rapped on the door again.**

 **"Hey! Enough dawdling! Get up and go watch the bacon! Don't you dare let it burn! I need everything to be perfect on my dear Duddy's birthday!" Aunt Petunia crooned before finally moving off.**

 **The boy, Harry let out a groan at this and fell back on the small narrow bed he was forced to share with his sister, Zoey.**

 **Zoey** **raised one of her eyebrows at him. "What's wrong?" She inquired.**

 **Harry opened his eyes. "Dudley's birthday!...How could we forget Dudley's birthday?" He asked, sitting up on the bed again.**

 **Zoey lightly rolled her eyes. "Well** _ **I**_ **didn't forget. Come on! Let's go. Aunt Petunia will kill us if we let breakfast burn." She grabbed a dirty old sweater from the shelf on her way to the door.**

 **Harry followed after pulling on an old shirt that used to belong to Dudley. It was still several sizes too big on him, but it was all he had.**

 **The twins hurried past Uncle Vernon to get to the kitchen. The dining table was stacked full with a load of brightly packaged birthday presents.**

 **"Good morning, Uncle Vernon." Zoey greeted the burly man politely though he was never courteous to her.**

 **"Go watch the bacon!" Uncle Vernon barked shortly as he ruffled the pages of the newspaper he was reading.**

 **Harry tried next. "Morning." Their uncle snorted. "Comb your hair, Potter!" Zoey stifled a snicker.**

 **The twins quickly shuffled into the kitchen where the smell of sizzling bacon was almost more than they could stand.**

 **Lucy quickly moved the bacon from the sizzling hot pan to a plate just before it could overcook. She quickly set some more on as Harry went to the fridge to find some eggs.**

 _ **So...I had the dream again.**_ **Harry thought to her as he got out a second frying pan and cracked some eggs into it.** _ **You know the one about the...night.**_

 **Zoey stiffly nodded her head.** _ **Yeah, me too. But I couldn't see what happened still. All I saw was that green flash again and that laugh...**_ **Lucy winced at the memory.**

 **Harry lightly grabbed her hand.** _ **A horrible laugh.**_ **He squeezed her hand as he carefully turned the eggs on the pan. Lucy nodded and squeezed back.**

 **Although you could barely tell at times, Zoey and Harry were in fact twins.**

 **Fraternal twins to be exact. They had the same green eyes and pale skin and they were both so skinny they could hide behind the trunk of a sapling tree and no one would know they were there.**

 **They also shared a special bond. A connection if you will that allowed them to talk to each other without actually talking.**

 **Zoey guessed it had something to do with the scars they've had on their foreheads since the night their parents died. She couldn't explain it, but it was like something was connecting their minds. Like a telepathic thread or something of the like.**

 **"Here he is! Oh here comes Mummy's perfect boy!" Aunt Petunia crooned as she led her son blind folded over to the dining room table. Lucy quickly slid the second set of bacon onto the platter as Harry quickly divided the eggs onto four plates.**

 **Dudley quickly looked over his presents. "How many are there?" He asked spoiledly. Uncle Vernon smiled over the top of his newspaper. "36. I counted them myself." He started to say proudly until Dudley started turning purple.**

 **"36! But last time-last time I had 37!" He exploded. Uncle Vernon started to pale. "Yes well, some of them are bigger than last year's Dudley-." He tried to appease his son.**

 **"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley interrupted.**

 **Lucy rolled her eyes. It was always like this every year on their "dear cousin's" birthday. If he so much as got one less present than he did the year before, he pitched a fit even though most of his presents would end up broken before the week ended.**

 **As usual it was Aunt Petunia to the rescue.**

 **"Oh now, here's what we'll do Popkin. When we go out today we'll go get you two more presents. How does that sound?"**

 **Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. Zoey had to bite her lip in order to keep from laughing as she listened to Dudley attempt to figure out how many presents he would have after getting two more.**

 **"So that's..that's..." He frowned.**

 **"38." Harry answered without thinking and Aunt Petunia shot him with a deathly glare. Zoey frowned and lightly nudged him in the ribs.**

 _ **Not smart.**_

 **Luckily the telephone rang before Aunt Petunia could scold Harry and while their Aunt was distracted, Harry and Lucy went quickly to bring breakfast to the table.**

 **"Bad news Vernon." Aunt Petunia looked sour as she re-entered the dining room. "Mrs. Figg broke her leg and can't take the twins."**

 **Harry looked up from the egg and bacon strip he was sharing with his sister. Mrs. Figg was a strange batty old woman whom the Dursleys often left the twins with every time they wanted to go out.**

 **Harry and Zoey hated it there. Her house always smelled of old soup and everyday all Mrs. Figg wanted to do was have the twins help her sort through pictures of all her cats.**

 **Uncle Vernon quietled folded his newspaper back. "We could phone Marge." He suggested and Allie shuddered.**

 **"Don't be silly Vernon. She hates the little brats!" Aunt Petunia quickly put this idea out of his head.**

 **"Well what about Yvonne?"**

 **"Out on a holiday in Majorca." Dudley and the twins swiveled their heads back and forth between the two adults like they were watching a tennis match.**

 **"You could just leave us at home." Harry suggested tactfully as he stuck his fork into the egg.**

 **He was already thinking about the fun things he and Zoey could do if they were left to their own ends in the house.**

 **He could go on Dudley's old computer or watch something on the television without Uncle Vernon hitting him over the head with the newspaper and barking for him to move his "overly large noggin" out of the way.**

 **Zoey could read some of Aunt Petunia's old books that she never even touches anymore. Zoey loved books.**

 **Aunt Petunia's face darkened at the suggestion. "And come back to find the house in ruins?" She very nearly shrieked.**

 **Harry looked taken aback even though her reaction was nothing shocking to him or to Zoey. Still Zoey felt the need to defend herself and her brother.**

 **"We wouldn't wreck the house-." She tried, but Aunt Petunia was not listening. "Well I suppose we could just take them with us...and leave them in the car..." She thought aloud.**

 **"The car's new, Petunia! I'm not leaving them in it!" Uncle Vernon snapped, nearly tearing his newspaper in half.**

 **Dudley suddenly burst into tears. "I d-d-don't want them t-t-to come! Th-they always spoil e-everything!" He wailed as his Mother quickly came to embrace him.**

 **Harry and Zoey exchanged a mental eye roll.**

 **"There there, Dinky Duddydums. Don't cry. Mummy won't let them spoil your special day." Zoey pretended to barf.**

 **A few minutes later they were all getting into the car. Dudley first of course in a window seat dressed in his new smart birthday suit.**

 **Uncle Vernon pulled the twins roughly aside as they were about to climb in after Dudley.**

 **"Now I'm warning you brats!" He shook a fat finger in their faces. "Any funny business, any at all and you'll get no meals for a week!"**

 **Slowly Harry and Zoey nodded their heads and exchanged glances with each other. Uncle Vernon's been giving them the same warning ever since the first "incident" occured and he made good on his threats too.**

 **The ride to the zoo wasn't as awful as rides in the car with the Dursleys normally were. Uncle Vernon spent most of the ride complaining about various things. Work, Harry, Zoey, the prices of gasoline, Harry and Lucy were only a few of the things he liked to complain about.**

 **When they got to the zoo, Aunt Petunia wasted no time in buying Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss a large chocolate knickerbocker which the twins got to finish when the two boys threw them away.**

 **They each got a lemon ice lolly afterwards though when Aunt Petunia didn't usher them away in time and the smiling lady at the ice stand asked them what they wanted.**

 _ **Hey!..Hey look Zoey! It's Dudley!**_ **Harry pointed to the gorilla in its cage and Lucy let out a soft laugh. She was so glad that neither the Dursleys or Pierrs could hear them.**

 _ **Yeah, except it doesn't have blond hair.**_ **She joked back.**

 **Harry and Zoey laughed all the way to the reptile house where Dudley quickly found the largest snake they held.**

 **"Dad make it move!" Dudley whined when the boa constrictor refused to budge from the coil it had formed itself into.**

 **Uncle Vernon tried tapping on the glass. "Move!"**

 **Dudley tapped harder. "MOVE!" Harry rolled his eyes at him. "He's asleep!"**

 **Dudley quickly grew bored. "He's boring..." He and Pierrs quickly left to look at a Komodo Dragon, Uncle Vernon close behind.**

 **Harry and Zoey** **lingered at the snake's cage.**

 _ **Idiot.**_ **Zoey** **couldn't help thinking with a shake of her head. Harry quite agreed with her.**

 **"Sorry about him..." Harry apologized to the snake once the Dursleys had left. "He doesn't understand what it's like. Lying there day after day with people pressing their ugly faces in at you."**

 **Zoey nodded her head. "I bet it gets annoying." She added. The snake picked its head up as if it had heard them.**

 **Harry exchanged glances with Zoey. "Can you hear us?" He asked and the snake nodded its head.**

 **"Do you..talk to people often then?" Zoey asked. This time this snake shook his head. Zoey looked back over at her brother.**

 **"Well you're from Burma, aren't you?" Harry leaned over the bars peering into the tank. "Is it nice there?..Do you miss your family?"**

 **The snake pointed to a sign. The Twins glanced at it and immediately understood. "Oh..I see. Well that's us too." Zoey smiled sympathetically at the creature. "Harry and I never knew our parents either." She laid her chin on her hand.**

 **"Mum!..Daddy! Look! You won't believe what this snake's doing!" Dudley suddenly came screaming back over, shoving the twins aside as he leaped over the bar to peer at the snake.**

 **Harry sat up and glared Dudley. Zoey was the same. Suddenly the glass that Dudley was leaning on disappeared and the boy fell head first into a pool of water.**

 **The snake slithered out onto the ground as the Dudleys began to panic. It snapped playfully at people's heels as it made its way towards the exit.**

 **"Adiosssss Amigosssss!" It hissed as it passed the Twins. Zoey was still shock, but Harry recovered fast enough to murmur, "No problem!"**

 **Zoey grabbed onto Harry's arm as people ran screaming from the reptile house.**

 _ **Harry...I think we're in trouble again.**_ **She nodded towards the Dursleys.**

 **...**


End file.
